Perfect Little Secret
by Always-And-Forever-Delena
Summary: After Elena's sister Katherine ends up in a coma, things soon get out of control. Mistaken for her sister, a bunch of bad people are after Elena and bf Caroline. They don't know who to trust anymore and to protect everyone, they join the mysterious Damon and Klaus on a road trip to figure out the mystery and fight back. In the middle of the drama Delena slowly fall for each other.


**A/N: So I decided to start a new story (to the ones who read HIMYF I'm really sorry, but I completely lost my inspiration, I had the worst writer's block in the last few months) **

**Anybody else having horrible TVD withdrawls? ;)**

**Onto the story: This is AU/AH and the Prologue is the middle of the story, the next chapter will start at the beginning. This will (hopefully) have a lot of suspense, angst and mystery, but ofc also romance and supernatural, but some killers are after Delena and Klaroline ;)  
**

**Btw the title comes from the song 'Perfect Little Secret' by Snow Patrol. You have to listen to this the song is so beautiful and fits Delena so well.**

**I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor the song. All rights go to Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, L.J Smith and Snow Patrol.**

**Prologue**

I never really got it when people who survived catastrophes could describe every second of the catastrophe. It's called an out of body experience I think and it's supposed to be because of the adrenaline. When you're in high danger, the time suddenly stops and you can see and hear better and are faster. You can practically see yourself experience things, but all the while you're calm and can rationalize the whole situation.

I never understood this before, but I guess I never really was in real danger before.

Now I understand perfectly.

I'm crouched behind one of the left over walls of Fell's Church which burned down over a century ago. It's night and in the middle of the woods, so it's rather unlikely that anyone will help me.

I don't even know how I got myself into a situation like this considering I was this good girl who just graduated from college six weeks ago. It was definitely not my fault that this whole thing started, it just happened and I was thrown in the middle of it. And I'm so tired of all this.

I can hear them talking in the tomb underneath the church. Right in front of the remains of the church, in the clearing is this huge hole in the earth and underneath is the door to the tomb.

I will never get out of here alive. Most of them are in the tomb or the anteroom to the tomb, but there're still enough in the clearing where they made a campfire and a few are on guard about hundred meters away to where my way out is. Although I don't see them I know that other guards are distributed everywhere in the woods. And they know my face. Every single one of them.

Besides it won't be long now, since the guard that caught me and who I hit so hard that he lost his consciousness, will wake up soon give alarm and everybody will look for me.

Maybe there would've been a really really small chance for me under normal circumstances or I would've at least tried it.

But a) on my escape I sprained my ankle and now it hurts like hell to even move my right ankle. I didn't come any further than this. And b) I guess I just lost my will power after learning the excruciating truth about my parents' death. I mean what's the point to fight anymore if everybody ends up dead? Maybe with my death it'll finally stop.

Like I said it's truly hopeless. The one remotely acceptable thing is that I'm at the back of the church and none of them has seen me, so maybe I still have some time left. As long as I'm deadly silent. Because I don't doubt that they'd kill me without a second thought like they killed the others.

The best thing which I need to hold on to until the very end is that they are safe. All of them.

My brother Jeremy and his girlfriend Anna and my aunt Jenna and her husband Ric have nothing to do with it and don't know a lot, so hopefully they'll be safe. I can still pray that my sister Katherine will wake up from her coma and that she'll be safe after they killed me. And Klaus, who's become my best friend in the last two months, isn't here and his family will make sure that he will not be physically harmed. The only thing they'd do for him, but at least that will keep him alive. And Caroline, my best friend Caroline, I know she was able to escape. Klaus will keep her from coming back because as much he loves me as his friend, he loves loves Caroline. This whole thing isn't because of her, so I hope that means she'll be safe if I'm dead.

Oh God and Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. The love of my life, my twin flame, the one person I would kill for. He was fast enough and they didn't catch him. And if I'm dead, he'll be safe. He has to be. He'll be heartbroken, but he'll be safe. I know Damon, he'll come back for me, I would've done the same if the roles were reversed. But if they catch him I'll sacrifice myself, so they'd have to let him go. That kind of makes it okay. If my death will safe him, safe them, then I'm okay with dying.

I close my eyes and think of him. His ocean blue eyes, his raven black hair, his smirk. Just the thought of him makes my heart jump and I feel butterflies in my belly. I'm not afraid anymore. As long as I keep his image in my mind, I'll be fine.

Giving up doesn't mean I'm okay with dying. I guess it doesn't make much sense, but after hearing about my parents, I didn't see any point in fighting for a lost cause anymore and me not wanting to die isn't enough to fight for my life. Not after this.

Suddenly I hear a soft rustle. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to it, I probably wouldn't have heard it at all, but you know the adrenaline and the out of body experience.

Now time has come. This is how it's gonna end.

I just have to keep thinking of Damon. That makes death seem less horrible. Maybe I'll see my parents again and the others.

It's so dark, but I think I can make out a shadow. Yeah, there's a person. But why would one of them crouch down and run as quiet as possible towards me?

When he's mere meters away he whisper-calls me. "Elena? Are you okay Lena?"

I swear time freezes when I hear his velvet and soft voice. I'd recognize this voice anywhere.

"Damon"

He creeps towards me and drops in front of me. My arms reach out and I embrace him, desperately cling to him. His arms draw around me and he holds me protectively.

It's amazing how safe he makes me feel. I take a deep breath and take in his familiar scent. He smells like leather and his aftershave and that strange but pleasant woodsy scent that is Damon's own.

It's only when his finger draw small circle on my lower back and he whispers "Shh, it's okay baby, your safe" into my ear, when I realize that I'm shaking hard. I move a few inches back to press my lips against his. As soon as our lips touch the firework is there. A fire is burning through my whole body and I forget everything but his lips moving softly against mine. I never feel more alive than when he kisses me.

Maybe I feel even more alive when he makes love to me, if it is even possible.

When we hesitantly break apart, reality comes crushing back.

"Damon, what are you doing here? You have to get out of here, they'll kill you!" I try to make him move because I could never bear the thought of him getting hurt.

But he shakes his head and of course he's just as stubborn as me. "Don't even think for a second that I'm leaving you here Lena!"

"Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is here? I can't move, I sprained my ankle, so you need to leave now! How did you even get here?"

"Is it bad?" Carefully he examines my ankle, but I still flinch at every touch. "It doesn't look good Lena, best thing we get you to the hospital. I'll just carry you out. But I'm not gonna let you get hurt! And I admit I didn't do it all of myself, Klaus and Caroline helped. They're standing guard."

"WHAT? Damon! How could you get Caroline and Klaus into this danger?"

"C'mon Lena, they're your best friends, do you really think they'd leave you to die?"

I shake my head. Of course he's right, I'd done the same for them. "Fine, then go get them and get out as long as you still can!"

Now he frowns and stares at me closely. I feel like he can look right into my soul. "What happened to my warrior princess? Why would you just give up instead of fighting like I know you can?"

I sigh and look down, but he takes my chin and forces me to look into his eyes. He won't let this go, so I can just tell him the truth. "She learned that the accident where she lost her parents wasn't an accident."

I can see understanding and compassion in his eyes, but also determination. He gently cups my face between his hands. "Look, I know how horrible it is to learn this after all those years, but at least now you can finally see that their death was never your fault." I snort as an answer. "I mean it Lena and you know that this whole thing is not because of you or Katherine, it started long before our births and we didn't have any control over the beginning. But we do have control over how it's gonna end. Those people are the reason your parents died when you were 16. They are the reason why your twin sister is in a coma. They are the reason why our lives have been a living hell these past few weeks. They are the reason why the others are dead now. You don't just wanna let them get away with it, do you? You can finally get justice for your parents death!"

I try to blink back tears, but they stream down my face anyway. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just get out, be safe and leave me behind?

"What's the point in that Damon? They are _dead _and they won't magically appear again!"

"I know they won't, but their murderers are right here! Don't you think your parents would be disappointed in you if they knew that you'd just give up like this?"

Now I'm definitely sobbing. "Why are you doing this to me Damon?"

"Because I love you! I love you Elena and I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt. I _won't_ let you get hurt! I'm not gonna let you give up like this and if it means playing unfair and being the bad guy, then I'll be the bad guy as long as it keeps you alive!"

"I love you, too, but it's not your call to make Damon! This is my life and my decision!" I snap back.

"You're right it is. It's up to you now. The way I see it you have two options:

You can drown in self pity and just give up. They'll kill you and get after the rest of us until we're all dead. And they'll win. If that doesn't matter to you, think about all the innocents that could get involved in this stuff. They'll never stop and just keep going on. They'll kill other 16 year old girl's parents and the same thing will happen that happened to you. Do you want that? Could you ever live – even if it's in your epic afterlife – knowing that you could've stopped it, that the parents of said girl could've been at her graduation or her wedding ,that they would've been there for her? But because you gave up, they died and you're leaving this young girl heartbroken and alone without her parents. And this is exactly what's gonna happen if you just give up like this, whether you want it or not. "

How does Damon do this every single time? No matter how determined I am, he always manages to make some brilliant speech that changes my mind. Talk about manipulative.

"So, what's the other option?" I finally whisper and try to ignore the smirk that appears on his face. He knows he convinced me.

"The other option is that you cut this crap and get back to being my warrior princess. You gonna get up and get out of here with me, Caroline and Klaus. And then you won't let their words get under your skin. You'll be strong and you continue fighting them no matter what! And we gonna win! We gonna kick their asses and win! Got it?"

I can't help but smile at how passionate he is about this. I wipe away my tears and nod.

"Got it. And Damon I'm sorry."

Now he flashes a genuine smile at me. "You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart. We are there for each other and protect each other you know that."

"I love you so much Damon Salvatore."

"I love you, too so very much Elena Gilbert."

We lean close again and just before our lips touch I whisper "Thank you"

In response he kisses me like there's no tomorrow. Then he gets up and helps me up carefully. I gasp at the pain, but before any of us can move any further, we hear a voice behind us.

"I knew I'd find you here."

**A/N: So that was the Prologue, you'll understand more in the next chapter which will be six weeks prior. **

**I'm kinda nervous about this, so please please review! :) And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes since English is not my mother tongue.**

**Oh and btw I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested just PM me or write it in the review :)**


End file.
